thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
2012
|image1=File:2010ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.jpg |company:=Tomy |pamphlet:=Europe |previous=2011 |next=2013 }}2012 is the twentieth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. This is the only full year where Tomy produced the line and most of the products' packaging display the company's logo. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Stanley *Fearless Freddie *Hank *Smudger *Duncan *Hiro *Victor *Charlie *Ferdinand *Bash *Dash *Scruff *Skarloey (redesigned) *James Lights the Way *James *Dart *Den *Belle *Norman *Paxton *Sidney *Victor Comes to Sodor (new) *Luke (cancelled) *Mavis *Bertram (new) *Duke (reintroduction) *Mighty Mac (reintroduction) *Rheneas (reintroduction) *Peter Sam (reintroduction) *Rusty (redesigned) *Sir Handel (reintroduction) *Rheneas' New Coat of Paint (new) *Sea-Soaked Victor (new) *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Toby *Diesel *Rosie *Billy *Proteus *Molly *Diesel 10 *Salty *Emily *Spencer *Thomas Land Chocolate Percy *Stafford (cancelled) Coaches and Cars *Day Out With Thomas (new) *Sodor Zoo Cars *Rocky *Sodor Dairy Cars *Circus Train *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Musical Caboose *Light up Aquarium Cars *Annie and Clarabel Non-Rail Vehicles *Isabella *Kevin *Captain *Butch *Flynn *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Patrick (new) *Nelson (new) *Kelly (new) *Sodor Fire Crew *Max and Monty (reintroduction) Multi-Car Packs *Thomas and the Buzzy Bees *Road and Rails Rescue Pack *Percy and the Storybook Car *Skarloey and the Puppet Show *Percy and the Engine Wash Car *Victor and the Engine Repair Car *Fergus and the Power Cars *Thomas and the Candy Cane Car *Birthday Thomas and Musical Caboose *Mavis and Fuel Car *Adventures of Thomas *Muddy Thomas and George (new) *Biff Bash Bosh (new) *Thomas' Country Show Delivery (new) *Skarloey and the Gravel Cars (new) *Blue Mountain Quarry Gift Pack (new) Battery-Powered *Battery-Operated Charlie *Battery-Operated Rosie *Battery-Operated Thomas *Battery-Operated Percy *Battery-Operated James *Battery-Operated Jet Engine with Thomas *Battery-Operated Salty Talking Engines *Talking Thomas *Talking Gordon *Talking Emily *Talking Victor *Talking Salty *Talking Diesel Buildings and Destinations *Ol' Wheezy Logging Crane *Lights and Sounds Signal Station (new) *Sodor Fire Station (new) *Tidmouth Sheds *Sodor Engine Wash *Harold's Helipad *Diesel Fuel Depot *Knapford Station *Cranky the Crane *Deluxe Roundhouse *Deluxe Over-the-Track Signal *Captain's Shed *Thomas and the Jet Plane Story Pack *Deluxe Railroad Crossing *Merrick (cancelled) *Smashing Steam Hammer (cancelled) Bridges and Tunnels *Expansion Bridge *Blue Mountain Mine (new) *Search and Rescue Sling Bridge *Morgan's Mine *Drawbridge *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Rumblin' Bridge *Quarry Overpass (cancelled) Sets *Pirate's Cove Set *Thomas and Percy Starter Set *Gold Mine Mountain Set *Steaming Around Sodor *Up and Around Sodor 5-in-1 Set *Crane and Cargo Figure 8 Set *Happy Birthday Mr. Percival Set *Percy at the Dieselworks *Crossing Gate Figure 8 Set *Steamies and Diesels Set *Boulder Pass Battery Operated Set (new) *Grinding Gravel Battery Operated Set (new) *Deluxe Mountain Quarry (new) *Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set *Oval Set *Beginner's Set with Talking Thomas *Thomas and Rosie Set *Rumble and Race Mountain Set *Misty Island Adventure Set *Thomas Starter Set *Thomas and Toby Set *Beginner's Set with Musical Caboose *Sodor Bay Bridge Figure 8 Set *Thomas and Henry Steam Around Sodor Track *Ascending Track and Riser Pack *Deluxe Track Accessory Pack *Adaptor Track Pack *Wacky Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Up and Away Expansion Pack *Deluxe Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Deluxe Signal Station Expansion Pack (new) *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Adapt-a-Track *5-in-1 Track Layout Pack Play Accessories *Grow-With-Me Playtable *Play and Go Carry Case *Island of Sodor Playtable *Storage Case Playmat Early Engineers Line Engines *Early Engineers Thomas *Early Engineers Percy *Early Engineers James *Early Engineers Gordon *Early Engineers Henry *Early Engineers Rosie *Early Engineers Stanley *Early Engineers Spencer *Early Engineers Victor *Early Engineers Hiro Sets *Roundabout Station Set *Busy Day on Sodor Set *Rock and Roll Quarry Set Trivia *Many items this year are either reintroduced or repainted versions of previous items. This was likely done because Tomy had to sell off excess stock before production was transferred to Fisher-Price. *This is the final year for vehicles to have wheel dated 2003. *This is the first year since 1994 not to have a Yearbook produced. Category:Years